


I Shall Keep The Dreams Alive

by ArtyMyella



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Female NiGHTS, Gen, Guilt, Headcanon, Hopeful Ending, Origin Story, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMyella/pseuds/ArtyMyella
Summary: A NiGHT's fan song about NiGHTS' origin and rebellion, told from NiGHTS point of view.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	I Shall Keep The Dreams Alive

From a land from the subconscious

From deep inside a kingdom shrouded in shadow

The darkness there began to flow

Newborn life began to glow

The finest creations inside the kingdom

Those were me, and my brother

Crafted our fine, six hands from our righteous father

You, and me, and us all

We shall work for his grandiose goal

Fight until the end, until we die

For we shall keep his dreams alive

(For we shall keep his dreams alive)

Ideyas, stolen and given to our master

Without one bathing a single eye

And soon...

It made me sigh

Is it worth it? Worth at all?

Is it worth it? Worth at all?

Is this goal grandiose,

Enough to justify it all?

You, but not me, and them all

All working for his devious goal

Following blindly like a hive

As you keep his dreams alive

For I, had, enough!

Wrecking the castle, and all tears spent

I don't care anymore I must repent

I'm sorry my brother, my wonderful friends

But this is where you'll meet your end!

...

I was punished, exiled, thrown away

No thoughts about my words were given anyway

Now I'm trapped in the world they hate, despise

The world that they want to bring the demise

But this world, shines so bright

I can feel, their delight

So I guess, for them all

I shall be, their knight

You, and me, against them all

All working for his devious goal

I'll fight till the end until I die

For I shall keep the dreams alive!

Even if the stars flicker tonight

I shall keep the dreams alive

With my glow, my own right

I shall keep the dreams alive

I'll save the dreamer's delight

I shall keep the dreams alive...


End file.
